blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Machine Christmas/Gallery/1
Christmas in Axle City S2E6 Special guest credit.png S2E6 Axle City at Christmastime.png|''‘Twas the night before Christmas, and all through Axle City...'' S2E6 Joe and Gus carry a tree.png|''Big wheeled Monster Machines...'' S2E6 Gabby presses a button.png|''...were making their homes...'' S2E6 Axle City Garage decorated for Christmas.png|''...look pretty.'' S2E6 Stripes' treehouse decorated for Christmas.png S2E6 Stripes throwing a wreath.png|''Stripes put a wreath on his treehouse,'' S2E6 Stripes hangs a wreath on his treehouse.png S2E6 Starla lassos a tree with lights.png|''And Starla decorated her barn.'' S2E6 Starla decorates her barn for Christmas.png S2E6 Zeg faces a present box.png|''Zeg got ready for Christmas...'' S2E6 Zeg smashes Christmas decorations everywhere.png S2E6 Zeg's cave decorated for Christmas.png|''With ornaments, tinsel and yarn.'' S2E6 Darington holds a Christmas star.png|''Darington was so excited...'' S2E6 Darington slides down a ramp.png S2E6 Darington puts the star on a tree.png|''He jumped his highest height.'' Blaze and AJ help Santa S2E6 View of Santa's workshop.png|''For everyone knew they’d be getting a visit from Santa tonight.'' S2E6 Santa's workshop up close.png|''”But where was Blaze, you ask? Ho ho!'' S2E6 Santa's workshop interior.png|''Why, he and AJ were far away,'' S2E6 Santa tossing his sack.png|''Helping Santa ready the presents'' S2E6 Blaze holds Santa's sack.png|''To deliver on Christmas Day.'' S2E6 Blaze about to take off.png S2E6 Blaze zooms through Santa's workshop.png S2E6 Blaze catches some presents.png S2E6 Blaze tosses presents upward.png S2E6 Blaze catches more presents.png S2E6 Elves throw presents to Blaze.png S2E6 Blaze catches presents from the elves.png S2E6 Santa rides in Blaze.png S2E6 Blaze "Hang on, Santa!".png S2E6 Elf waiting for Blaze.png S2E6 Blaze flips and catches presents.png S2E6 Blaze unloads the bag.png S2E6 Blaze's holiday greeting.png|Merry Christmas! I'm Blaze. S2E6 AJ dismounts and greets the viewer.png|I'm AJ. S2E6 Blaze "And I think you know".png|And I think you know... S2E6 Santa stands on Blaze's tire.png|...who that guy is... S2E6 Santa Clause up close.png|Santa Clause! S2E6 We've been helping Santa.png S2E6 AJ presenting Santa's bag.png S2E6 Santa puts a present in the bag.png S2E6 Elf puts a present in the bag.png S2E6 Santa explaining the situation.png S2E6 Santa "Everyone should feel special on Christmas".png S2E6 Elf reminds Santa about the presents.png S2E6 Santa "We'd better check the present meter".png S2E6 Present meter one notch short.png S2E6 Elves realize there's one present missing.png S2E6 Blaze comes over.png S2E6 Let's find the last present.png S2E6 Where's the present.png S2E6 There it is.png S2E6 Blaze drives to the present.png S2E6 Blaze swings on the crane.png S2E6 Present flying through the air.png S2E6 Present lands in the bag.png S2E6 Present meter full.png S2E6 Santa excited.png S2E6 Everyone cheering.png S2E6 Elf "Let's get the sleigh ready!".png S2E6 Everyone follows Santa out.png Crusher's sneak peak S2E6 Crusher and Pickle in Santa's workshop.png S2E6 Pickle "What are we doing here?".png S2E6 Crusher "I'm gonna look in Santa's bag".png S2E6 Crusher sneaking behind Santa's bag.png S2E6 Crusher "I know it's in here somewhere".png S2E6 Crusher searching through the bag.png S2E6 Crusher gets his Christmas present.png S2E6 Pickle "You're not supposed to look at your present".png S2E6 Crusher "Nothing bad is going to happen".png S2E6 Crusher trying to take a sneak peek.png S2E6 Crusher beginning to stumble.png S2E6 Crusher rolls away on the bag.png S2E6 Pickle worried for Crusher.png S2E6 Blaze, AJ, Santa and elves see Crusher and bag rolling away.png S2E6 Elf "They're getting away".png S2E6 Blaze "After him!".png The missing presents S2E6 Crusher and bag roll down the hill.png|There he goes! S2E6 Bag hits a rock.png S2E6 Crusher and bag fly into the air.png S2E6 Crusher lands in the snow.png S2E6 Bag slams on the ground.png S2E6 Presents fly far away.png S2E6 Everyone sees the empty bag.png S2E6 Santa realizes his bag is empty.png S2E6 Elves dejected.png S2E6 AJ "Those presents are out there somewhere".png S2E6 Blaze vows to find the presents.png S2E6 Elves happy for Blaze.png S2E6 Santa thanking Blaze for helping out.png S2E6 Crusher wants to come too.png S2E6 Pickle "You feel bad about what you did".png S2E6 Crusher "All the presents?".png S2E6 Crusher only wants his present.png S2E6 Santa giving Crusher advice.png S2E6 Santa says "Everyone should feel special on Christmas" again.png S2E6 Crusher reluctantly agrees.png S2E6 Blaze ready to find the presents.png S2E6 Crusher follows after Blaze.png S2E6 Pickle, Santa and elves waving to Blaze and Crusher.png Let's Blaze! S2E6 Blaze and Crusher starting their journey.png|Let's get moving with a special Christmas travel song. S2E6 Blaze and Crusher pass Christmas trees.png S2E6 Crusher bumping against the tree trunks.png S2E6 Crusher flops on the ground.png S2E6 Blaze jumping in the air.png S2E6 Crusher jumping in the air.png S2E6 Crusher crashes into the snow.png S2E6 Blaze jumping a bridge gap.png S2E6 Crusher jumping a bridge gap.png S2E6 Crusher barely makes it.png S2E6 Crusher falls onto a chunk of snow.png S2E6 Blaze bounces Crusher back up.png S2E6 Crusher lands back at the top.png S2E6 Blaze approaching an icy loop-de-loop.png S2E6 Blaze looks at the ice loop.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher about to use the ice loop.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher enter the ice loop.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher upside down.png S2E6 Blaze in the ice loop.png S2E6 Crusher in the ice loop.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher still in the loop.png S2E6 Blaze and Crusher exit the loop.png S2E6 Blaze leaps up.png S2E6 Crusher leaps up.png To return to the Monster Machine Christmas episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries